


You are not alone

by Misiranwe



Series: Share AoKaga or Die [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, angst ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misiranwe/pseuds/Misiranwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-No sé por qué me tomo la molestia de acompañarte.</p>
<p>Mis sienes palpitaban de molestia.<br/>¡Eso mismo me preguntaba yo! Y adivina qué…</p>
<p>-Esa es mi línea, imbécil.</p>
<p>-Oe, ¿nos ponemos imbéciles ahora?</p>
<p>................................</p>
<p>-Gracias</p>
<p>-¿Por qué?</p>
<p>“Por no dejarme solo.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are not alone

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:  
> AoKaga.  
> Breve intento de One-shot y pobre intento de volver a la escritura.  
> Orientado a posible continuación sin tiene buena aceptación entre los lectores.
> 
> Notas del fanfic:
> 
> No es un final feliz, sino medio agrio, medio dulce y medio amargo.
> 
> Nada en esta historia me pertenece y puede que me haya salido de lo cannon.
> 
> La forma narrativa varía.

 

 

_¿Madurar? Nunca. Seguía siendo el mismo pesado y prepotente. Mírenlo allí, desparramado en MI SOFÁ como si fuese dueño en su casa._

 

 

**°°°° Punto de vista general °°°°**

 

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no tienes casa propia? ¿Trabajo?

 

Solo recibió esa mirada molesta de su parte.

 

Por demasiado tiempo.

 

-Tú…

 

-Estás actuando como un chiquillo, Taiga.

 

Eso había sacado de base al pelirrojo. Afectado como estaba tras la muerte de sus padres se había encerrado en su piso, por suerte tenía la titulación y todo a su nombre así como un fondo fiduciario, sino hoy por hoy estaría en las calles. Sus progenitores nunca se preocuparon lo suficiente por él, eran más cercanos a su persona los sirvientes de la casa; mas no por eso él dejó de apreciarlos, aun cuando estuvo resentido. Todo el disgusto y las rabietas fueron suprimidas en sus prácticas de básquet, tanto en la escuela como en las calles cuando estuvo en E.E.U.U., sin embargo ahora parecían volver con fuerzas y él no estuvo preparado para ello. Un accidente de avión había ocurrido un mes atrás, el vuelo comercial que su padre ocupaba no llegó a su destino, colisionando en el aire. Los detalles no estaban muy claros, pero la aerolínea quedó casi en banca rota con todas las demandas recibidas. Su madre fue sepultada días después tras padecer el mismo día un paro fulminante y un hervidero de auditorías fueron realizándose a partir de entonces, revelándose cuantiosas deudas millonarias, que por suerte fueron cubiertas con la remuneración de la aerolínea, que debió pagar todos los daños incurridos con la muerte de su progenitor.

 

Por lo menos para algo sirvió la forma en que murió el viejo.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

 

-Parece increíble lo fácil que es aceptarlo, pero en ser idiota me ganas.

 

La rabia le embargó, aumentando por momentos.

 

Bueno, ya había tenido suficiente por una semana.

 

Los golpes sucedieron unos a otros, acertando y fallando a diestra y siniestra, ninguno de los dos cedió aun cuando el dolor explotó en algunas articulaciones y la sangre se derramó, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo en un estrepitoso lío de cuerpos magullados. El pelirrojo no se detuvo, sin importar que estaba demasiado agotado y dolorido, le quedaban ganas de luchar; sin embargo fue inmovilizado cuando en un movimiento el moreno se ubicó sobre su cuerpo e inmovilizó sus extremidades.

 

Daiki escupió a un lado y pasó el dorso de su mano libre sobre su propia mejilla, arrastrando sangre desde la comisura de los labios y emitió un chasquido molesto en tanto volvía a fijar contra el suelo las dos manos del otro chico por sobre su cabeza.

 

-Ya ha pasado el tiempo de comportarse como un chiquillo.

 

Su faz no expresa el típico ceño fruncido de siempre, en verdad que estaba cabreado por la actitud del otro. Durante toda esa semana todos andaban preocupados por él ante su distanciamiento y posterior aislamiento, hasta que el sujeto del lunar soltó la sopa. Entonces de un momento a otro se había esfumado, muy seguramente irritado por la insistencia de los demás por hacerles compañía. Le encontró en el baño sucio y mugriento de un club nocturno, aparentemente más ebrio por un cúmulo de emociones con las que no podía lidiar que por el alcohol apenas ingerido.

 

-Nunca has podido lidiar con tanto.

 

Aunque ninguno jugase ya en algún equipo después de graduarse y seguir cada quien por su camino, limitándose a juegos amistosos semanales, ya no competían como si la vida se les fuese en ello, por lo menos no en el básquet, sin embargo no podía pensar en otra cosa que pudiese ayudar al pelirrojo a sacar aquello de su sistema para que continuase volviendo más llevadera su rutinaria vida. Toda insistencia de su parte se debía también a que el pelirrojo había descuidado ya por mucho tiempo sus obligaciones en el trabajo y aquel tipo molesto de lentes le tenía hirviendo las pelotas.

 

Todo porque se habían liado en un buen polvo aquella noche. Los chicos habían entendido que necesitaba su espacio y le dejaron a cargo del pelirrojo, ¿pensaban que por tener sexo una vez él tenía la llave de la puerta al corazón del otro? Las cosas no funcionaban así, aunque podía entender cómo se sentía el pelirrojo y adivinar lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya, era de racionamiento muy sencillo, sin embargo en ocasiones podía sorprender a cualquiera y hacerle caer de culo por la sorpresa. Taiga lo que necesitaba era dar con la cruda realidad.

 

-El tiempo corre y la vida no esperará a que decidas darte cuenta que el mundo sigue girando.

 

El pelirrojo le dio una mirada extraña, algo de furia reprimida en su mirada, dolor y ¿anhelo?

 

Y pasó, sin ningún espectáculo de fuegos artificiales o efectos mágicos. Simplemente sus cuerpos fueron atraídos. El moreno descendió entre los muslos del otro y sus labios, aun lastimados, se rozaron primeramente en una suave caricia de reconocimiento hasta enfrascarse en una lucha por el dominio del beso: voraz, rudo y candente. Terminó con un gemido de fuente desconocida, ninguno de los dos supo quién lo emitió y poco les importó mientras ambos se desvestían con prisas y batallaban uno contra el otro por quedar encima.

 

Horas más tarde, en la oscuridad de su habitación y bajo sus sábanas ya no tan frías, el pelirrojo se permitió soltarlo todo en algo más que un estado lamentable de sí mismo; en medio del puro éxtasis, mientras respondía a los fuertes embistes y se ahogaba en un mar de fuego junto a su amante. Sin necesidad de palabras cursis o tan siquiera hablar, en cada pequeña acción se comunicaban, persiguiendo el placer propio y el ajeno hasta la cumbre del orgasmo.

 

Kagami Taiga, después de todo, no solo era misteriosamente hábil para casi todo, y aparentemente torpe e idiota, también podía ser dramático.

 

 

**POV's Taiga:**

 

_“No estás solo.”_

 

Quizás me engañaba a mí mismo, pero en ese momento y hasta ahora, aun pasados unos años, sigo pensando que pese a ser tan opuestos como nuestros tonos de piel y cabello, no ha sido coincidencia encontrarnos.

 

-¿En qué piensas?

 

Y hablando del diablo… Estábamos en una de nuestras citas después de todo, aunque llegase tarde.

 

-En que sigues siendo el mismo idiota prepotente de siempre. Creí que te habías olvidado de que incluso me citaste a este lugar.

 

Su sonrisa molesta estaba allí, no lo cambiaría por nada sin embargo, las cosas que me disgustaban de él concuerdo que son parte de su atractivo.

 

Al final terminamos peleando por cualquier tontería como lo usual y casi expulsados para siempre de aquel lugar. Mi inseguridad no pasaría, por lo menos no hasta que los dos nos hagamos viejos juntos, después de todo estábamos separados por distintas y exasperantes circunstancias que escapaban a nuestro control, donde empezaron mis miedos.

 

-Gracias

 

-¿Por qué?

 

¿Viene y lo pregunta mientras cobra mi agradecimiento con un beso húmedo en plena calle? Ahora la gente nos mira como locos y yo estoy caliente. Él debe sentirlo, sino no tendría todavía estampada esa sonrisa ni estaría toqueteándome el trasero.

_“Por no dejarme solo.”_

 

Aun cuando estemos tan separados que duela y apenas tengamos estos momentos frugales.

 

Aun cuando el mundo diga que lo nuestro no puede ser.

 

Aun cuando estés sujeto a otra persona.

 

Yo llevaré un trozo de ti a mi lado, siempre.

 

Fin?

 

**Notas finales:**

Pese a todo, me siento bien conmigo misma, es como un dejavú de cuando das tus primeros pasitos de bebé.

 

Y hablando de bebé... ¿alguien pudo notar la insinuación al final?

 

Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer.

 


End file.
